A Letter from Heaven
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [Drabble] Ryou always writes letters to his dead sister… but what if he gets one back…? slight shounen Ai Fluff, ONESHOT


**Summary: **

Drabble Ryou always writes letters to his dead sister… but what if he gets one back…? SA Fluff, ONESHOT

DCatlover: (_is asleep_) Zzzzz…

Catlover: Just when I thought that my plot-bunnies were on a vacation, one struck me again today… so just read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: _Shounen ai_ **This story is AU! That means it his slight changes from the real Anime. Don't like don't read!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_Normal POV _

The door to Ryou's bedroom was opened as said boy walked in, throwing his shoes and backpack on his bed. The white haired boy walked to his closet to wear something more comfortable, as he grabbed a warm black sweater.

Pulling of his school uniform, Ryou sighed as he looked at the big bruises that were on his chest, making ugly purple marks on the pale skin…

_Today when school was out, he and Yugi-tachi (sp?) went to the arcade together. They played some fun games there for a while, and when they parted again, it was already late. _

_Wanting to get home quickly, Ryou went to an alley that would bring him home faster… Only there he got an ugly surprise. He was attacked by a street gang member._

Ryou sighed as he thought back at the memory. Grabbing the first aid kit that he kept in the bathroom, he checked his bruises in the mirror…

_The man had tackled him to the ground, demanding to give him his money. When Ryou said that he didn't have some money on him, the man kicked him in his chest. Still laying on the ground, Ryou kicked the mans legs with is own, making the man fall backwards on his butt._

_Deciding that he didn't want to feel the man's wrath, Ryou ran for his dear life. When he came to his home again, he allowed himself to relax again…_

He sighed again when he bandaged himself. _'boy… I'm never –ever- going through that alley again. Especially at night'_

Ryou looked at his mirror image again. _'Hmm… I'd better not tell this to Bakura. I'll just tell him that I tripped again. I don't want him to kill another person. Whether their good, or bad…' _

Walking to his room again, Ryou grabbed a pen and some paper, and sat by his desk. He was going to write a letter to his sister, Amane-chan again. He always wrote letters to his sister when something shocking happened to him. Some things he felt the need to share with someone… even when they were not there…

It didn't matter to him that his sister was dead; he liked to think that she was listening to him. Even tough the letters where never send…

Grabbing the pen and paper again, he began to write…

_Dear Amane-chan,_

_How was your day today? My day was great! Well…sort of… Today Yugi-tachi invited me to go to the arcade with them. I won from Jounouchi-kun with Monster World again and I—_

Ryou looked forwards at the wall, thinking about the game again. Thinking about how he had won easily from his blond haired friend. He smiled at the thought of Jounouchi-kun's baffled look as he lost the game (_"W-what! What did go wrong? How did'ya win?"_).

Suddenly his attention was drawn to something that lay on his desk. When he looked at it, he saw that it was a white envelope, with in neat handwriting written _'Ryou' _on it.

Curious, Ryou opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. A letter written with that same handwriting he vaguely recognized…

_Dear Ni-sama,_

_I'm glad to hear you are okay. I was worried that you would never be happy again, with me and mother missing. We both miss you dearly, and we are both glad that you and your yami are doing fine. I'm also happy that you have a nice time at school. _

_Your yami really sounded like trouble, when you talked about him in the beginning. But I'm glad that you now both see eye to eye… And sometimes, I think you should try to let your yami help you more. When he beats up bullies for you, he does it to protect you. You should be more thankful for that… He **does** care you know…_

_Anyways, I'm still glad to hear that you are okay. Please tell dad that mom and I miss him dearly, and that we love him…_

_Your sister Amane-chan…_

Tears filled with joy shone in Ryou's eyes, as he read the letter again and again. The handwriting… It was the same as Amane-chan's… And the things she wrote about… just the things were she would be worried about if she was still there…

Choking on small sobs, Ryou lay down on his bed. With the letter clutched to his chest, he began to cry in his pillow as memories of him and Amane flowed trough his head. Either happy memories or sad one's…

_Memories of when they played in the snow… or when they were making cookies together… or that Christmas day… or that… accident… the hospital… the pale look her face had…_

_He remembered most of the good memories… most of them…_

Within an hour, Ryou fell into an uncomfortable sleep…

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

_Bakura's POV_

Stupid Yadonushi.

He's so easy to please. He'll be happy with every little thing that can make his mood better. Of course, when I did this I hadn't expected this reaction out of him.

Not that I'm complaining…

He told me a lot about his sister in the past. He always wrote to her. Always ignoring my praises, and saying that it wasn't a complete waste of time to write about your feelings. Heh, like anybody _other_ that me would ever read it.

And yet, he didn't listen. Doesn't he know that I know all? That I know what is the best for him?

No. he _doesn't_.

That's why I wrote the letter. It was pretty easy, and full of selfish self proclaiming. And don't forget the mushy stuff. He _will_ listen to **_me_** now… oh wait! Did I say me? I meant his dearest little_ 'sister'_…

It wasn't hard to write the letter. I just went into my Yadonushi's soul-room and learned a few things about his sister. Old memories, the things she liked to do, and other facts could be found in there… That's how it worked out the handwriting…

Oh what a _fool_ he is…

You should see him now. He's sleeping soundly smiling happily in a melancholic way. And there are small tearstains on his pillow and face. His frail little arms around my letter… clutching tightly it with his dear life.

I walk over him, and am now sitting on his bed. My transparent hand getting soiled as I'm softly petting the fluffy white hair of my Hikari. That pleases him. I do nothing more than please him… He smiles more happily as he leans into my gentle touch…

"Bakura…" He mumbles… Heh… seems like he's not fully asleep yet.

"What is it my Hikari ♥?" I say as my fingers curl into his hair. That soft silky hair that belongs to _my_ Hikari.

"Thank… thank you for beating those bullies for me last week… I couldn't have done it without you…" He yawns softly after saying this.

Heh heh… the letter is already working. This is something I could use for my advantage. I should have done this long ago…! I wonder if it can make him hate his friends too… I guess I'll have to find out…

I smirk evilly at the thought. "Heh… it was no problem Hikari dearest♥. I did it with much _pleasure_…" Although I can't say that the bullies enjoyed it… heh heh…

He opens his green eyes sleepily, and gives me a small loving smile. "But still…" He yawns. "…thanks…" He closes his eyes again, and his breaths are slowly in and out…

I smile as he falls asleep again. Bending down, I give him one last small kiss on his forehead before I materialize to the ring again.

Remember Hikari dearest♥, all the things I do, I do it for you. I do this for _your_ protection. I will always be there for you. Whether you like it or not. You are _mine_, and nobody is going to change that… I own you forever…

My sweet _Yadonushi_…

_-Owari-_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: Whoa…! Dark ending… This is soooo different that the usual things I write! But still, I hope you all liked this.

DCatlover: (_has woken up_) Please tell us what you thought of it.

Catlover: Oh yeah… Happy (late) New year everyone! XD

DCatlover & Catlover: Bye!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple/light blue/violet/ button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
